


Escape

by Autymnb24



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Post-GOT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autymnb24/pseuds/Autymnb24
Summary: Sansa Stark is the only one that has not found any joy out of life after the war. She has just focused on work, and Winterfell while life passes by her. After, some convincing Sansa decides to leave Winterfell and go on a vacation. Sansa travels and tries to restore the happiness that had been stolen from her. She even gets help from someone she never expected she needed...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I just came up with this fic after I made this aesthetic. It's on Tumblr and under my aesthetic thread on twitter fyi. 
> 
> It took me awhile to post cuz I was trying to get their characters right & I guess the relationship they have the potential of having? Show!Game of Thrones has been messing me up with how they do Sansa & Tyrion. And I just read spoiler thing how Sansa reacts to Tyrion name dropping and so now I am like huh maybe what I thought how they would be with each other is a little off. It will take some time still. 
> 
> Anyway, I tried. :)

“You need a vacation,” Arya said to Sansa while they were walking towards Sansa’s bedroom. Sansa glanced behind her and frowned. “What?”

“A vacation. You know going to chill-”

“Chill?” 

“You know what I mean!”

“Actually I don’t,” Sansa opened the door and entered her room with Arya. She sat on her bed. “I am the Lady of Winterfell, I can not just leave. Even if I wanted to which I don’t!”

“Everything has calmed down. I can watch things too,”

Sansa snorted. “You?” then immediately regretted it. Arya scoffs. “Wow thanks for the support,”

“I didn’t mean it like that!”

“Yes, you did!”

“Arya, you are smart, brave, and kind. I know if you had to rule, you would succeed.”

“...You really think that?”

“I do,” Sansa sighs. “...I am sorry. I am just tired and stressed...” then looks down to her hands.  Arya nods then sit next to Sansa. “I am not trying to take your power. I am not Jon,” She jokes. Sansa chuckles softly. It felt so long ago where Jon was King in the North. Now he was the king of Westeros. He was ruling with Daenerys. Bran was the king in the north. Sansa was his hand and the lady of winterfell. Arya was queens guard and princess of Winterfell, even though she hated that title. 

“I am just worried,” Arya admits. 

“Why are you worried?”

“You have been zoning out lately. Someone will be talking to you and you go to another place. All you do is work. When was the last time you did something fun?”

“...I treated myself to some lemon cakes the other day. They were delicious,”

“You know how boring that sounds?!” 

“Boring to you is fun to me,” Sansa quips.

Arya rolls her eyes. “We are different but not  _ that _ different. I know you can have fun,”

Sansa puts her head down and sighs. “...Hate to say this...but you're right...I probably need a break...but I can just take two days off. I can’t just leave!”

“Sansa, you need more than two days off! You need a month or two-”

“A MONTH?!” Sansa exclaims appalled. “No! What would I do?”

“Go to an art museum! Beach! Concert! Wine tasting! Learn how to make pottery! Skinny dipping-”

“SKINNY DIPPING?”

“Gendry and I did it! It was fun!”

“Too much information, Arya!” 

Arya laughs. “Okay, maybe you won’t do that. What I mean is...live. Just live, Sansa. You can not just let life go by you. Father and mother wouldn’t want that for you,” 

_ Live?  _ “I am living,”

“Working yourself to death. Walking around like an ice zombie. Not getting any pleasure out of life is not living, Sansa. We all have been through hell...but me, Bran, and Jon have found some type of joy out of life...but…”

“Just say it,” 

“...I don’t think you have. You are just watching your life go by you. Father and mother wouldn’t want that for you. They would want you to live,” Arya explains. 

Mother and father would want her to live. She did live. Sansa survived...but was surviving the same as living? Everyday Sansa did the same thing. Arya and Bran would make her smile at times...but she wasn’t happy per say. Or even enjoying her life. How could that be? She was back at Winterfell. Where she belonged. 

How could she not be getting any joy out of life like the rest of her siblings? It was unfair. Why were the gods always so cruel to her?

Sansa's eyes get watery. “Seven hells...you are right,” Sansa breathes. “I am like this ghost floating around while time goes by...but...I can’t leave...Arya...I am not like you...I am scared...”

Arya takes Sansa’s hand. “Sansa, that is a lie. You are brave. I know you can do this,”

“Last time I left Winterfell I experienced so much pain. I can’t go through that again,”

“This is different. Sansa...you can’t just lock yourself in our castle for the rest of your life. Bran, Jon, and I have left Winterfell and came back in peace. Now, it's your turn,”

Sansa rubs her eyes. “To live?”

“Yes,”   
“Even though I am scared,”

“That is the only time a man can be brave,” Arya quotes. Sansa cries. “I miss him,”

“I do too,” Arya hugs Sansa tightly and lets her cry into her shoulder. “Father would want you to live. Not like this. You need to go,”

“Okay...Brienne won't like this,” Sansa tells her. Arya smirks. “I’ll take care of Brienne. Don't worry,”

__________________________________________

 

After two days of thinking and Arya pushing her, Sansa decided to leave Winterfell. She really did need a vacation. Sansa tried to convince Arya to let her have a vacation in Winterfell. Sansa promised she wouldn’t do any type of work but Arya wasn’t having it. Sansa knew Arya was just worried about her but a tiny part of Sansa wondered if there was another reason she wanted Sansa to leave.  _ What if she wants to be Lady of Winterfell, sweetling. Take what is yours...no stop. He is not here anymore. Your family loves you. No one is trying to use you anymore. Arya, Jon, and Bran love you. Just like father, mother, Robb, and Rickon loved you. That is all that matters.  _

“Sansa?” Arya clapped in her face. Sansa blinked and groaned. “I did it again?”

“You are definitely going on vacation,” Arya says to her. Pod walks by and puts Sansa’s bags in the car. 

“I don’t know why I am feeling like this,”   
“I think you just need to relax and have some fun. However...if you still feel like this once you come back we  _ are  _ seeing a doctor. Understand?”

Sansa gives her sister an annoyed look. “I am the older sister. I am supposed to be telling you what to do!” 

Arya shakes her head. “Did you say goodbye to Bran?”

“I did. He thinks it's a good idea as well...even Jon thinks it's a good idea.” Sansa pouts.

Pod closed the door then walked up to Sansa. “Ready, Lady Sansa?”   


“No,”

“Yes!” Arya corrects. “I have a present for you though,”   
“A present?” 

Arya smiles and whistled. Sansa turned around and watched a grayish white pup walk up to them. “Who is this?!” Sansa fell to her knees and pet the dire wolf softly. “He is so pretty,”

“He is a she. Her name is Winter, she is a new member of Nymeria’s pack,” 

The dire wolf rubbed its head against Sansa’s chest. Sansa hugged Winter tightly. “She is so beautiful. Winter? Wait...she is a dire wolf?”   
“I know no wolf will replace Lady but I thought Winter would keep you company and if you felt homesick she could help,” Arya says. Sansa stands up and hugs Arya. “Thank you!”

“Remember you can come home anytime if things get too much,” Arya whispers, holding Sansa tightly. She didn’t want to let go but knew she had to. Sansa needed to leave.

“I know, Arya. You are a good sister,” 

“You are too,”

Sansa laughs then lets go of Arya. “Yeah, right,”

“Believe what you want,” Arya shrugs. “Now, go. Remember to text me. If you are not back in two months, I will destroy Westeros,” Arya threatens.   
“We wouldn’t want that,” Sansa gives her sister a kiss on the forehead then opens the car door. She looks out at her home then to Arya waving her goodbye. Winter walks up to Sansa and gazes up at her. “Let’s go,” 

Winter jumps in the car and Sansa follows. Pod shuts the door behind the Lady of Winterfell and her dire wolf then gets in to drive them away from Winterfell. 

  
  


______________________________________

 

Tyrion was sitting at Emmon Inn’s bar enjoying some of his own wine with his friend, Varys. He watches Varys taste the Imps Delight. “So?”

“It's...good,”

“Good? Just good?”

“What do you want me to say?”

“It's the best wine in Westeros! I want to die soaked in it!”

“I would not,” Varys chuckles, putting his glass down. “Please, tell me you're not trying to make the best wine in Westeros,”

“No...yes...possibly?”

“You are unbelievable!” Varys scoffs.

“What?”

“You are the hand of the queen of the seven kingdoms, Lord of Casterly Rock, you have all the money in the world and here you are being greedy. Wanting more!” Varys scoffs.   


“I am not being greedy! I am just trying to accomplish all that I can before I drop dead,” Tyrion says then gulps some more of his wine. 

“What else could you want? What would make you satisfied?”

“...I have wondered what it would be like to be a God? You think I could be one?”

“No,”

Tyrion gives him a look. “Thanks for the support,” then drinks more of his wine. 


	2. Chapter 2

After having drinks with Varys, Tyrion went back up into his room. He didn’t feel like traveling all the way back to Casterly Rock. He was the lord but he wasn’t worried. Jaime was there to look after things while he was gone. Tyrion fell on his bed and sighed. He had everything. Power, Riches, and Casterly Rock. What was missing?

_ Companionship. Love.  _ Tyrion pushed those thoughts away. No one would ever want those things with him. He lost Tysha at a young age. She was most likely dead somewhere. He loved Shae with all of his heart but she ended up just betraying him, fucking his father, which lead to him murdering her. “Crime of passion,” Tyrion chuckled darkly.

Then there was Daenerys Targaryen. Tyrion couldn’t stop himself from developing some feelings for her. She was beautiful, passionate, and powerful. Daenerys respected and appreciated him. He even thought they would have a chance even if it was small. However, that was destroyed once Daenerys and Jon Snow met.  _ Now, I know what Jorah Mormont felt. Gods, I hate myself. Only I would fall- _

“Winter shhh!” Sansa laughed loudly in the hallway. Tyrion sat up on his bed. Someone was being obnoxious and making too much noise. “Why can’t I ever have peace and quiet?” Tyrion growled with bitterness. He stormed to the door and pulled it open. 

“Excuse me people are trying to-Sansa?” Tyrion gasps once he looks up. Sansa spun around and pressed her back to the wall. She tilted her head and laughed. “Hiyaaa!”

“...Hey,” Tyrion exhales. He watched Sansa chug some wine from the bottle then glanced down at the wolf-pup next to her. _What is she doing here?_  “Um...Sansa...what are you doing here?”

“Oh! I am on vacation! To chill!”

“Chill?”   
“Arya's words,”

Tyrion nods. “Ah, I see...are you okay?”

“Yeah! I’m gooood! It's all goooooooooooooooooooood!” She sang while sinking to the ground. Tyrion swallowed hard then made a nervous laugh. “Great! You look like your... great,”  _ She is so drunk. I could leave her out here...but what if the poor girl hurts herself? She is not a girl anymore...but still... _

“Ow,” Sansa whines then laughs after banging her head against the wall. Her dire wolf whines with worry.    


“Sansa?”

“Yes, Lord Tyrion?”

“Tyrion,” 

Sansa makes a small smirk at him. “Tyrion,”

“Yes,”  _ Gods she is cute even when she is acting like an obnoxious drunk.  _ “Do you like coffee?”

“I like ice coffee and frappuccinos and lattes and-”   


_ Gods this is the most she has ever spoken to me.  _ “How about I get us some ice coffees?”

“Sure...actually...I don’t know…”

“...You don’t trust me,” Tyrion states.

“No...well...yes...it's...wow...”

Tyrion walks up to Sansa. Winter begins to bark at him. Tyrion ignores the dire wolf though. “Sansa, how about you come into my room?”

“Uh, Tyrion, I know I am drunk but-”

“Not for that! Do you really think I am a monster?!” Tyrion snarls. Sansa flips her eyes open and gasps at Tyrion snapping at her. Her bottom lip quivers and she put her hands over her face. Tyrion's annoyance turns into remorse. 

“I didn’t mean to yell at you...I am sorry...I just had a long day and you are out here making a lot of noise and-”

“Sorry,” Sansa whispers. “I’m sorry. I will keep it down. You don’t have to worry about this stupid girl,” 

Tyrion gazes at her with sympathy. “Sansa-”

“I’m fine just go!” Winter growls and steps in front of Sansa. 

“Okay…I will leave you if that is what you want,”   


“It's what I always wanted!” She barks with venom. Tyrion flinches. "...Goodnight," then turns away from her. Once Tyrion goes into his room, Sansa falls to the floor and cries. Tyrion hears her whimpers but decides to stay in his room. Sansa didn't want him around her and he had to respect her boundaries. Winter lays next to a sad, drunk Sansa Stark and comforts her for the rest of the night.

  
  


___________________________________

 

Sansa woke up with a terrible headache. “Oh my gods,” She groaned. Winter put her head up and barked up at Sansa. “I drank a lot...too much...seven hells,” Sansa covered her mouth. She felt like she was about to puke. Sansa got herself up and gagged. She ran into Tyrion’s room. Luckily it was unlocked. She found his bathroom then vomited in his toilet. 

“I drank a lot...too much...seven hells,” Sansa covered her mouth. She felt like she was about to puke. Sansa got herself up and gagged. She ran straight into Tyrion’s room. Luckily it was unlocked. She found his bathroom then vomited in his toilet. 

After she was done, Sansa flushed, the toilet, washed her hands and face. She walked out of the bathroom then leaned against the closest wall she could find. “Feel better?”

Sansa eyes went to the side and saw Tyrion sitting at his desk, watching the news while drinking some iced coffee. 

Sansa squinted her eyes. “Is...that an iced coffee?”

“Yes, why?”

“...You hate ice coffee.” Sansa says softly then closes her eyes. Trying to breathe. 

“I don’t hate it...I mean it has a lot of sugar maybe...too much sugar...but I don’t hate it...”

Sansa exhales. “Sorry, I rushed in here without permission,”   


“I invited you into my room. It’s fine,”

_ Is that why his door was unlocked? Was he waiting for me?   _ “Ow,” Sansa winced holding her head. “Is it always like this?”   


“Depends on how you got drunk. Do you want an iced coffee? I got an extra one,”

Sansa slowly walks over to Tyrion’s bed to sit down. Tyrion gives her the iced coffee then sits back down. Sansa notices Tyrion is wearing fancy silk golden pajamas. 

_ Lannisters. Gods, why is he always nice to me?  _

“Something wrong?”

“Nothing,” Sansa shook her head then took a sip of her ice coffee slowly. “Did you buy an extra ice coffee for me?”

Tyrion murmurs. “Not everything is about you,”

Sansa puts her head down. Tyrion quickly says. “Joking! I was joking! Bad joke!” with a sorry facial expression. 

“I feel like someone is beating my head with a hammer. I am a little out of it right now,” Sansa explains. 

“I didn’t know you drink,”

“I don’t...well not that much...guess I was trying to be spontaneous,”  _Or forget I was Sansa Stark._   


“By getting drunk?”

“I don’t know I was trying to act like a normal 24 year old. Drink and party...but I am not a normal 24 year old. Getting drunk just means me falling asleep in a hallway with my wolf instead of dancing and hooking up with a pretty guy to forget my problems,” Sansa sighs then takes another sip of her iced coffee. Tyrion gazes at her when she is not looking. Trying to figure her out. When Sansa's eyes look back up, he looks away but says. “You are normal,”

Sansa gives him an 'are you serious' look. “My fiancee cut my father’s head off, I was held hostage, forced into two marriages. My brother was not really my brother but my cousin and-”   


“Maybe normal wasn’t the right word. What I mean is that you can do those things like you said...however, you shouldn’t push yourself to be something you are not,” Tyrion advises. Sansa presses her lips together and slightly nods. 

What Tyrion was saying made sense but why should Sansa listen to him? He is a Lannister. Her former husband she was forced to marry. Why wasn't Jon or Bran or someone else giving her this advice? Why him? Why was he so nice to her? Did he want her for something? Why was he like this with her?

Winter enters the room and begins to run around like a wild animal in Tyrion's room. Sansa shouts.  “Winter!”

“It's fine,” Tyrion assures. “That is what puppies do,”

“Right," Sansa sighs. Guilt swam through her heart. Tyrion brought her an iced coffee, let her use his bathroom, and here was her dire wolf running around in his room. _Be polite like mother taught you to be even though he is a Lannister._ "...Tyrion I am sorry if I said-”   


“We all say things when we are under the influence,”

“Right...:”

“Sometimes we say things we don’t have the courage to say when sober,” Tyrion states while watching the news not making eye contact with her. 

_He did not just say that._  “Tyr-”   


“I am here-oh Lady Sansa,” Pod chuckles nervously then swallows hard when he sees Sansa Stark in Tyrion’s room. “Pod? What are you doing here?”

“Uh, well-”

“I told you to go home,” Sansa reminds him. 

“Um, well yes you did tell me to go home...but-”

“You were worried? Gods, Brienne must be rubbing off on you. I said I was fine.” Sansa rolls her eyes then takes the donut box from his hands. She frowns at the receipt that reads Tyrion’s name. Sansa's eyes go back up to Pod. “What the hell is going on?”

“Podrick is still my squire,” Tyrion confesses to Sansa then gives her a 'sorry' smile. Sansa turns back around to Pod shocked by this revelation. 

“What? No, he is a knight of Winterfell...Pod?”

Pod shrugs. “It was a very tricky situation,” 

“Oh my Gods! You have been cheating on me with Tyrion!” Sansa shoves the donut box back in his arms then winces from the pain in her head. “Unbelievable!” 

“Sansa, do you need some aspirin?”

“I am fine! Thanks for the iced coffee,”  _ And being kind which makes me resent you because I am suppose to hate you!  _ “Goodbye,”  Sansa snaps then storms out of Tyrion’s room with Winter following her. 

“Guess I am not a knight anymore,” Pod sighs, falling onto Tyrion’s bed. 

“I doubt it,” Tyrion says. “Sansa, just had a long night. I will go talk to her,”

Pod nods and shoves a donut in his mouth. Tyrion takes the box from his squire and goes to see Sansa. He didn't have to but he wanted to. Tyrion was worried about her. It was un- Sansalike to get drunk and be irresponsible. Something was seriously wrong with her. The least he could do was talk to Sansa to see what was wrong with her then tell his friend, Jon Snow. He would take it from there.  

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters. I already have written a lot. I just have to go back and edit. I know I have other fics I got continue & I will when I have the time or am motivated to. (RN I been feeling mob!sanrion & escape!sanrion more lol) 
> 
> Also, I know many think Sansa would stay in Winterfell & die there lol. But remember this is a modern AU and I feel even after the long night Sansa would have to leave WF even if not that far. Not saying she has to go south...


End file.
